falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
National Reformers
The National Reformers was a pre-war political activist group and public think tank based in Hungary. It was founded by István Bunda who was the first leader and was lead by András Almas as the last leader of the group prior to the Great War. History Foundation The National Reformers was founded István Bunda on March 16th, 2051 in Budapest, Hungary where he had invited multiple teachers, activists, philosophers, and intellectuels where he had convinced them to form and join the group. He stated how Hungary was going through a dark period of time as he cited war-time social, political, cultural, and religious pressures as a result of European forces in the Middle East. Bunda cited that Hungary needed massive reform in order to remain a modern nation and thus he founded the National Reformers and became the group's first leader. Early Activities The earlies known activities of the National Reformers was in 2052 where the reformers protested the deployment of European Forces into the Middle East. The reformers believed that such involvement would only drain the remaining oil resources left in the world. The protest was small at first but they eventually grew more and more and eventually grew from the hundreds to the thousands and the reformers staged a massive anti-war rally in Budapest in 2054 when the European Commonwealth began nuclear strikes against Middle Eastern nations and other territories of the United Arab Coalition. The reformers were furious as they believed that the world would enter into nuclear war if the EC continued their nuclear strikes. Conflict with Fascists The reformers had gained public support but eventually fell into conflict with fascist activists. A political party was formed called the Hungarian People' National Party, a far-right fascist political party and they advocated to create a fascist state in Hungary. The reformers held many meetings condemning the fascists and stated that they would ruin the country. During one of the reformer rallies, the reformists were attacked by members of the nationalists and the protest turned into a riot and ended with police having to force the protestors to disperse. In 2055, Hungarian Fascist party members were elected into office, including the party leader who became the leader of the national assembly. In response, reformers protested against the election of the officials and at a reformer meeting in Budapest, Bunda stated that the fascists would create a Hungarian Reich and that they must do everything they can to stop them. Reforming Society Throughout the mid-2050s, the National Reformers began to gain steam as two of their members had won parliamentary elections and made it into the government where they would frequently clash with the fascist-lead opposition coalition. In the field of education, the reformers had won as public educational institutions were to be secular and that religious colleges must either go public or shut down. In terms of culture, the reformers struggled against the tide of conservative Hungarian customs but did manage to break through. The Catholic Church in Hungary was getting involved in politics and the reformers succeeded in keeping out church influence in politics. The reformers also fought against anti-semitism as well and would help prosecute and defend Jews victims of hate crimes. Their progress would continue until 2060 when the Hungarian fascists won the general election and Hungary turned into a fascist state. Later Activities The 2060s were a dark time for the National Reformers. Bunda had fallen ill so the reformers approached András Almas, an iconic and contorversial public figure, and asked him to join in 2061. Almas agreed and quickly became the group's most promenant member as his overall ideology was what the reformers were looking for. He became the leader of the reformers in 2063 as Bunda was hospitalized and was unable to lead the group but Almas was just what the group needed. The reformers had increased their activities throughout the 2060s as the Hungarian Military was sent to nations like Romania and Poland during the European Wars. Almas condemned these actions as he feared that the Soviet Union would invade Hungary in response to military agression near Soviet territory and that wish came true when in 2067, the Soviet Military invaded Poland and pushed out the Hungarian Army. Almas and the reformers marched on Budapest to protest the German Chancellor Konrad Heller's arrival in Hungary in the fall but were faced with the Hungarian Army and Budapest became a bloodbath as a result. With the capitol under martial law, the reformers fled north to Miskolc to escape further bloodshed. Resisting the Soviets In 2068, Almas' fears came true when reports came in that the Soviet Army had entered into Hungary as the reformers saw Soviet tanks entering into the streets of Miskolc. The Soviet Army pushed forwards and within a month, they captured the entire country and had it occupied. The reformers had continued their activism though as the USSR promised free and fair elections in two months and afterwards, they would withdraw but after two months had passed, elections were delayed and the Soviet presence increased causing the reformers to strike. The reformers protested against the Soviets but were met with fierce resistance but continued their struggle regardless. Armed insurgents had risen and many of them were members of the reformers which divided the group as half supported them but the other did not which forced the group into hiding. Destruction The National Reformers had returned to Budapest in 2070 when Soviet presence their had lightened and the city was rebuilt. The reformers returned to their headquarters building and made it their current headquarters once more while other reformers, including Bunda and Almas, stayed behind at Miskolc for personal safety reasons. In september of 2077, the reformers began entering into a fallout shelter in the capitol as they feared that nuclear war was coming due to the presence of Soviety nuclear missile sites in Hungary and Soviet Territory. On October 23rd, 2077, their fears came true as the Great War had began and the bombs dropped. Much of the reformers had survived but many of them were still on the surface and were killed which included their leadership. Legacy After the Great War, the remaining reformers were forced underground into the shelter and group had been left with their leaders gone but they continued to live on. Almas' ideas were carried on and the shelter lived by them to and years later, the reformers' ideas had evovled into the Society of the Enlightened Ones and sought to rebuild Hungary in their image as well as instigate another Enlightenment Era in a post-war world. Ideology and Views General Beliefs The National Reformers were a liberal political activist group and public think tank that believed that Hungary was in need of dire reform in every aspect of the country from politics to culture and ect. The reformers were vocal against organizations, institutions, and politicians who had violated the civil liberties and human rights of any Hungarians and they would often speak up against such forces and adovcated for the lower class and marginalized groups of people. Political Views The National Reformers were in favor of a secular democratic government in similiar fashion to that of France or Poland. The reformers believed in the people's right to voice their concerns and face no government wrath as a result. Reformers had advocated for a democratic government and fought hard to perserve democrasy in Hungary which lead to violent confrontations with the fascists. Throughout the 2060s and 2070s, the reformers were at their hardest when they constantly resisted the fascist Hungarian government and the Soviet occupation. The reformers were also secularists and advocated for secularism believing that it was the best option for religious freedom and believed in the right of religious freedom for all Hungarians. Religious Views The reformers were secular and allowed members of any religioin to join. They viewed organized religion as a cultural institution and should only influence the lives of individual Hungarians and should remain free from politics and political activism. Reformists such as Almas and Bunda were both vocal critics of the Catholic Church for their influence of politicians and priviliages that the church had recieved. Many reformists were Protestant Christians who fought for civil rights for the country's protestant minority and for protections from discrimination. The same was also fought for other religious minorities and the unaffiliated as well. Bunda was a known Protestant and Almas was a non-denominal Christian and both fought for their groups and others. Category:Groups Category:Pre-War Factions